The present inventions are related to systems and methods for data processing, and more particularly to systems and methods for priority based data processing.
Various data transfer systems have been developed including storage systems, cellular telephone systems, radio transmission systems. In each of the systems data is transferred from a sender to a receiver via some medium. For example, in a storage system, data is sent from a sender (i.e., a write function) to a receiver (i.e., a read function) via a storage medium. In some cases, the data processing function uses a variable number of iterations through a data detector circuit and/or data decoder circuit depending upon the characteristics of the data being processed. Each data set is given equal priority until a given data set concludes either without errors in which case it is reported, or concludes with errors in which case a retry condition may be triggered. In such a situation processing latency is generally predictable, but is often unacceptably large.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.